Usuario Blog:AngEllo2000/SOUTH PARKCON GUMBALL HORA DE AVENTURA Y UN SHOW MAS
Comienza con Eric kyle stan y Kenny en la casa de cartman,mama les prepara una rica merienda para sus otros amigos butters,token,jimmy,craig,wendy,bebe,nicole y las porristas, ¡oh genial, estar con mis mejores amigos!'(cartman)''claro(stan),dshjhjh(Kenny),bueno Wendy tu y yo(stan),si(Wendy),gracias por salvarme de ser prostiuta(Wendy)de nada(stan),¿otro beso?(stan),¡si!(Wendy),están a punto de besarse cuando kyle le avisa que van a dar un show mas,no hijos de puta,el increíble mundo de gumball es mas puto que un show mas(cartman),Kenny coge el control mientras ve hora de aventura,¿Kenny?(Eric,kyle y stan),''fjhkjhfjhjjdnnfjkjas(Kenny),no gumball es genial(Eric),no un show mas(kyle)no gumball(Eric),jdshdksjhdkjhdsjhdakjh(Kenny),gumball(cartman)no un show mas(stan),jhkjkhjkj(Kenny)pelean mientras los chicos y las chicas se van;que raro(butters)por que?(bebe)nunca he visto a los 4 pelear(butters),ya basta ''(token)''vámonos a tomar por culo(Craig),no basta, vámonos a pasear ''(Nicole),''que pasara con Eric kyle stan y Kenny?'(Wendy) ''dejalos vámonos a pasear ellos estarán bien y ya saben su consecuencia(token),bueno,se van Nicole y token se cogen de la mano. 3 horas después Eric kyle stan y Kenny quedan soñando ,cartman con gumball,kyle y stan con un show mas mientras Kenny con hora de aventura,de repente los 4 aparecen en las dimensiones;cartman en la de gumball,kyle y stan en la de un show mas, y Kenny en la de hora de aventura,¿oye que mierda me paso?(cartman)¡estoy en la dimensión de gumball!(cartman)oye parece que veo a alguien ,si si son gumball y Darwin y sus familia tengo que ir porellos,kyle y stan se encuentran en la de un show mas,¿kyle estas bien?(stan)''si(kyle)pero que ,¿donde estamos?(stan),estamos en un show mas(kyle),mira son mordecai y rigby vamos por ellos(kyle)una pegrunta donde esta kenny?(kyle stan y eric)kenny aparece en el ooo,donde estoy?(kenny)'son este va a donde finn y jake,en gumball cartman pregunta''oye tu eres gumball(cartman)¿tu que crees?(darwin)''si lo son y su familia anahis nicole y richard(cartman)''si(richard nicole y anahis)voy a aprovechar el sueño(cartman),en un show mas,oigan ¿son mordecai y rigby?(stan)¿tu que crees?(rigby)si mira y son sus compañeros(stan)si(musculoso fantasmind benson thomas skips y papaleta)aprovechemos el sueño(kyle y stan)mientras en el ooo''jksjdksjdksjkdsjk?(kenny)''oye ¿ que eres?(finn)no se parece que debemos ayudarle(jake)kjdkjfkdjfhjhjdhfjhdjfhfd(kenny)ayudemosle(finn). Mientras tanto e sr y la sra robinson planean la venganza,por fin podremos desacernos del gato azul el conejo rosa y el naranjado(sr robinson)cierto, planearemos venganza contra los watterson y toda elmore que nos tienen locos,no solamente ellos sino a cartoon network por hacernos llevas a este lio de mierda(margaret)cierto primero un beso(sr robinson)bueno(sra robinson), se besANn y comienzan con su venganza. Minetras mentita empieza con su venganza tambien''alabado sea mi satanás,jakjakajkajk podre desacerme de las putas princesas ,el perro amarillo y el humano,que ya detesto este traje que me lo voy a cambiar,alabare a satanas con mi ejercito en una alabanza satanica y despues me vengare, no solo de ellos sino tambien de time warner por hacerme caer a esto,satanas te alabare mi diablo satan. Mientras tanto los delinframundo ,como thomas el hijo de la muerte,la muerte y todos los personajes del inframundo reciben al hades,este decide vengarse de todo , diciendo que maten a todos los cristianos misioneros del mundo ,estos tambien aceptan y empiezan. mientras en cada dimension los personajes piensan en desacerce de los chicos dandoles plan de que deben hacer un tour por las ciudades paraal fin desaserce de ellos. Mientras los señores robinson contratan a los telettubies ninjas(apareciendo el azul el blanco y el negro)diciendo,bueno les tengo una mision(sr robinson)'si una mizision es que atraquen a todos loss ciudDANOS DE elmore,despues deben desaserce de ese nino y atienles el trasero a los watterson que nos tienen mamaos ,despues vayan a matar a todos los cristianos que son una estupidez. D3pues les daremos propina de12.789.089.002.001.100usd''sra robinson)necesitaran unos minoculares del gta v un ak-47 de balas tipo rifle ,y unsmartphone de 4g con camara para grabar e internet gratis''sr robinson ,¿que estan esperando?vayan por favor y hagan lo que les dijimos''sr y sra robinson, si senores oyeron nuevos teleetubbies yo soy el jefe cojan sus armas yo me llevo el ak-47''tinky winky , ''no quiero esa arma poo, no yo la quiero''teletubbie blanco,''no yo''teletubbie negro,un momento les tenemos armas de lujo''sra robinson,cada uno las armas y empiezan a trabajar. Mientras en el oo,''bueno kratos,te he contratado junto con los caballeros oscuros a que destruyas toda mierda y devuelvas al chico a su dimension ,despues con ellos aplastaras a las princesas ,despues tendrenos adoracion principal a satanas,necesitaras unos guantes de guerra,un camion grande de troya,flechas envenenadas con y de filo originales no piratas y unsmartphone de 4G grande y con un plan de datos y todo incluido,¿que esperas,ve co ellos ''mentita,''si senor oyeron vayan conmigo cojan lo que quieran vamos ahora(kratos). mientras en un show mas''bueno todos estan invitados a esta mierda,tendran que derrotar a derrotar a mordecai y a rigby y devuelvana los chicos a la dimension real,desagance de toda puteria''thomas, si senor ademas usen mi moto mi auto y todas las cosas del inframundo''toro del inframundo,''el hades nos llama''muerte,''listo oyerin cojan todo vamonos tu eres el jefe vamos. Mientras en gumball la familia alista su carro para salir a llevar a cartman,''uhh diversion de mierda''cartman,''ah si''anahis gumball y darwin,"tranquilos que lo llevaremos a conocer elmore''nicole, "vamonos''richard,arranca el auto en donde este forma un desorden en el centro comercial,tambien los lleva a la escuela donde cartman forma un desastredanandole el cuerpo de los chicos y de las chicas,ocho habla de las chicas del facebook que son las princesas margarita aylin cj y estarla,pero cartman viene y la srta simian los saca de la escuela. MIentras en un show mas''yupi vamos a conocer la ciudad de un show mas''kyle y stan,''si''rigby,buenos todos estan en el auto vamonos''skips,''bueno vamonos,benson,dan un paseo en la cafeteria''bueno starla''aylin,si,starla''hoy tengo cita con mordecai''cj,yay ya''margarita,''pero que mierda' "seno de aylin¿por que te respondes a ti mismo''seno de starla,que te importa''seno de aylin,''basta pero quienes son ellos''seno de margarita,''no se seno de cj,recuerdan de los tipos de facebook''seno de cj,ah si''selno de starla,vienen los chicos kyle y stan,estos intentas coger a las cuatro y estas enfadadas sacan a los ocho de la cafeteria ,estos llevan a kyle y a stan a diferentes lugares y estos causan peligro. tambien pasa con kkenny que en el ooo les saca el culo a las mujeres y hasta les dana los bestidos a las princesas,los senos de las princesas se dan cuenta y estos se ponen bravos que hacen la llamada a los teletubbies ninja. en las dimensiones estos se guelven locos al darse cuenta que los chicos estan danando todo. En gumball''rayos tenemos que hacer algo antes de que ese niño vuelva esto una nada''gumball,''razon y donde esta''drwin ''se fue a buscar un tipo dijo que lo conocia''anahis,este se encuentra pegandole a zim de invasor zim,''toma esto por no seguir tu putisima serie y llevar la a la remensisima mierda''cartman,''ayuda un nino me ataca''zim.o Mientras en un show mas''nooo debemos desasernos de ellos''rigby''hay que hacer algo antes de que vuelvan esto una mierda''papaleta,''ellos dijeron que ivan a buscar dos tipos,nos dijeron que los conocian'"musculoso y fantasmind,se encuentran pegandole a drake y josh,''tomen esto por no sefuir su puta serie llevarla a la mierda''kyle,''vete a la mierda''stan,''ayuda unos ninos nos estan atancando''drake y josh. Mientras en hora de aventura,''Ayuda antes de que ese nino haga esto una nada''jake,''se fue a buscar unos tipos dijo que los conocia.este se encuentra pegandoles a personajes femeninos de anime. cada personaje a la dimension desconocida a eric kyle stan y kenny donde los cuatro se encuentran y los personajes se encuentran se asutan y se conocen asi que juntos logran desaserce de los ninos pegandoles,pero los malos los descubren y los secuestran. regresando los cuatro al mundo real sus padres se asustan y los encuentran dandose cuenta que no era un sueno.scully y mulder agentes del fbi llaman a eric kyle stan y kenny,y el teletubbie intercede y los amenaza cartman lo mata y estos alistan sus cosas para irse,''cuidado kyle ten mucho cuidado''sheila,''listo ma''kyle''hijo ten cuidado con los putos que te quieren sacar el culo''randy,''ya pa deja con tus maricadas''stan,''cuidado cartman cuidate''liane,''ya ma''cartman,vamonos''scully,cuidado kenny o si no te vas a la mierda(carol),viene un interceptor teletubbie atacando con sorpresa a un agente,intentando asesinar a mulder y a scully pero cartman coge una pistola y lo mata aunque sea caricatura,ufff(cartman),gracias muchas gracias(scully)de nada cartman que idiota eres(kyle)no tu torpe(cartman)dejen la pelea hora de irnos,van en el auto,''que quieren de nosotros?(kyle),no se(stan)shdjshdjshdjhj(kenny)por favor dejen de hablar(mulder)un momento ya se quienes son son los archivos secretos x version pirata(cartman)oye niño¿tu mama no te dejo que irrespetaras a personas desconocidas?(scully)calla ya llegamos(mulder),en lasinstalaciones de la nasa ,investigan sobre el caso de caricaturas,carajo esto no era un sueño(cartman)cierto(kyle)jhjhdjhdfshsjdhsjdh(kenny)que carajo es esta mierda(stan)callen,oficial skinner(mulder)si señor la nasa uso la impresora 5D que transporta mundos paralelos(skinner)quien hizo este lio(trabajador de la nasa)no se,pero todo nadie lo sabe pero se sabe que al principio un niño se infiltro en la nasa y manipulo la impresora 5D que hicieran tres dimensiones de caricaturas ,entonces todos empiezan a pensar,los personajes de los archivos secretos x piensan en algo.mientras tanto gumball,darwin y anahis se encuentran atrapados en la trampa de gaylor y margaret,donde estamos que este lugar(darwin)no se(gumball)un momento sr y sra robinson,¿que nos hicieron?(anahis)''jjjajajajja les advertimos que no molestaran tanto y se los advertimos hijos de puta,ahora no les diremos donde estan sus padres,ahora dominaremos el mundo y todos los maricas seran hechos mierda(sr y sra robinson)nooooooo!!!!!!(gumball darwin y anahis),tambien pasa con finn y jake atrapados en la copa de satan,Dios que este lugar(finn)que mierda nos paso?(jake)finn y jake me arte de ser sirviente de la dulce princesa y tu fuiste todo,asi que podre darle culto a satanas ahora antes de matarlos(mentita)listo vamonos(kratos)alabado sea(mentita),si alabado(kratos),,mientras mordecai y rigby atrapados en el castillo de miranda,oye mordecai donde estamos(rigby)no se(mordecai)no se quienes son ellos pero son ¡muerte!(mordeai)si todos los del inframundo estamos aqui para recibir al hades,y nos vengaremos del mundo e iremos al planeta irken a aliarnos jkjajkajkajakj(Muerte)¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡noooooooooo!!!!!!!(mordecai y rigby);mientras nicole y richard se encuentran en un desierto en Europa,nicole?(richard)si(nicole)donde estamos?(richard),no se(nicole)donde estan los niños?(richard)no se(nicole),les estaba buscando(richard)ahajaah,mientras beemo se encuentra en la Antartida,ay que me paso,debo estar en el ooo ahhyy auxilio(beemo),mientras musculoso fantasmind benson thomas skips y papaleta aparecen en el palacio de westminster,aparecen atrapados en el reloj y con la pierna izquierza amarrada con cuerdas.AHH donde estamos?!(musculoso)no se(fantasmind)oigan,¿donde estan mordecai y rigby?(papaleta)no se definitivamente no lo se(skips)carajo(benson). Mientras tanto en la NASA los agentes de la NASA,scully,mulder,eric,kyle,stan y kenny duran 4 horas hablando,sin nada que hacer no saben asi que se van de la nasa los trabajadores tambien,en la agencia del FBI,conocen a los de la CSI y el teniente Horatio Caine,y los agentes de mentes criminales ,estos charlan,bueno entonces(cartman),si(horatio)'' cual fue la cosa que paso?(stan)''ustedes fueron torturados por los personajes(derek morgan),despues fueron intercedidos por los criminales ''(jennifer jareau)''entiendo(kyle),vienen los personajes de los picapiedra y supersonicos,estos les cuentan todo lo que les paso y que las princesas del ooo les habian pegado,y que estas con sus cuerpos sexys los seducieron y los dejaron heridos,entonces todo lo que nos contaron es verdad?(cartman)si(pedro),donde deben estar?,quiero patearles el culo(super sonico)'' '' calma''(ultra sonico)bueno dejen la maricada(stan)bueno todo lo que nos contaron fue la verdad y de verdad nosotros junto con mulder y scully investigamos todo,pues ustedes los necesitamos(horatio)para esto neceistaran un entrenamiento(spencer reid)¿un entrenamiento?(kyle)si ,un entramiento extremo muy largo,es muy extremo(penelope)carajo,chicos esto durara varios dias(cartman)cierto(stan)nosotras les enseñaremos kung fu(velma,betty y ultrasonico),mientras hacen deportes extremos y extremadamente entrenan con la cancion de fondo i wanna rock de twisted sister. Mientras en elmore,gaylor y margaret salen de un escenario romantico y estos matan a los teletubies rojo y verde ,debido a la desobediencia y el peor exito de estos empleados,dejando ;solamente al amarillo el morado el blanco y el negro y se preparan para el ejercito;en el ejecito''bueno todo esta hecho realidad,tendremos la victoria segura para todo este lio''(gaylor)cierto ahora les mandamos a que maten a todos los cristianos en el mundo ,ahh otra cosa que destruyan lasinstalaciones de cartoon network en Estados Unidos ,y asi todos seremos victoriosos en la maldad,jajaj(margaret)ahora vayan y destruyan,no esperen(margaret y gaylord)pero aparecen tobias joe tina,rocky y todos los estudiantes de elmore,¿pero que estan haciendo aqui?,mas tu rocky que estas castigado(margaret)veminos para el ejercito(banana joe)si para el ejercito(tobias)¿cual ejercito,ahh si pero pero definitivamente pueden matar a nuestros enemigos(gaylord)todos con el ejercito(tina)si(todos),estos enfurecidos cogen un lanzallamas y todos queman a todos los estudiantes,que por caso fueron sacados de la impresora 3D,un experimiento que ambos hacian para hacer un invento para todo el mundo,pero sin embargo usaron con los estudiantes y no logro nada,entonces los dos hicieron volar a todos los estudiantes incluyendo a rocky,y entonces asi comienzan con su venganza. En el OOO''Ahh que buenos ejercicios no es cierto kratos?(mentita)''si ,buenos(kratos)oye mentita la dulce princesa tomo la foto de su pecho que es una delicia(caballero negro)idiota(jinete sin cabeza),vayanse a la mierda(kratos)cierto hijo de puta(mentita)a quien le dices?(caballero negro)a usted toma esta mierda y muerete(mentita)jajaja te han matado idiota(Jinete sin cabeza)tu tambien lo acompañaras en el infierno(kratos)bueno ambos estan muertos(mentita)si¿vamos a por el ejercito?(kratos)si,en el ejercito mentita prepara un gran ejercito que combata contra los religiosos,bueno todos combatirán contra los putos misioneros de mierda(mentita)priemero destruyan los estudios de cartoon network en Estados idos(mentita)que dices?los estados unidos euroasiáticos?(caballero oscuro)no Estados Unidos de norteamerica(mentita)¿por si acaso dices lo Estados Unidos mexicanos(caballero oscuro)no,kratos sacalo de aqui(mentita)señor si señor(kratos)bueno ya nos desihicmos de ese niño extraño y después cortaremos los pechos de las princesas estúpidas y después de toda la victoria recibirán un premio z a las compañías cristianas(mentita),y así los Illuminati mepremiaran jakajkajak(mentita) pero un clon de pan de canela se entromente y que le paso igual que al sr y sra robinson,oye pan de canela,¿que haces aqui?(mentita)la princesa flama se hara aborto unos dias,y estoy en el ejercito por ella(pan de canela)¿un ejercito?(mentita)ah sii pero que demonios quieres(mentita)el ejercito(pan de canela)este lo quema y lo mata,como pudo ocurrir esto?(mentita)''recuerdas,tu estabas haciendo un experimiento con pan de canela usando impresora3D ''(caballero oscuro)''ahh si(mentita)entonces este sigue con su venganza. Mientras igual en el inframundo,donde todos los habitantes ordenan al ejercito de niños contaminados robar a todos los cristianos y destruir las iglesias bautistas y luego de vengarse de stan y kyle,para asi servir al grupo Bilderberg. Todos empiezan a hacer los que los amos mandaron,destruyendo a los bautistas.Mientras tanto en el FBI Eric kyle stan y Kenny están bien listos para el plan,eramos buenos amigos(cometin)cierto(lucero)Muy bueno vamos a hacer una mierda(cartman)tenemos que detener a los tipos(scully)no saben de lo que se esperan ,esas putas de mierda queremos patearles el culo(pedro picapiedra)yo igual(super sonico)ya es hora de irnos(mulder),se preparan para detenerlos ,mientras encuentran los caraveres de gravity falls,oye cartman has bajado de peso(Kyle)¿que?(cartman)si bajaste de peso(stan)¡carajo baje de peso!(cartman)''callense tenemos que buscar los cadaveres(derek morgan)en esta parte es una sátira y padoria a la saga de batman arkham hasta finamente encontrar a los caraveres,en lo cual conocen a un personaje desechado de gumball que los lleva hacia las victimas de las princesas,los liberan y los llevan a casa. Carajo ahora estoy delgado(cartman)si y estas divertido(stan)un momento ya tengo localizados a las princesas(horatio)'' ahora las princesas quieren sacar sus pechos''(pedro)no(penelope garcia),les tengo una mision(spencer)¿cual es?(Kenny),los chicos tienen que ir al barco donde se reunirán los estudiantes de elmore high y elementary school,margarita,aylin,cj y starla, y las princesas,donde estos se infiltran y causan heridas a los estudiantes pero dejan escapar a las princesas causando destrucción en la nave. Eric kyle stan y Kenny quieren vengarse de mordecai rigby fin jake gumball y Darwin de que los hayan pegado,alguien puede decirnos donde están esos pendejos(Crtaman)recuerden que son algo astutos y putos,venganza tendremos por lo que nos hicieron,por razones quiero patearle el culo(kyle)cierto(Kenny) pues para vengarse primero tendrán que ir a las dimensiones de wow wow wubbzy,el mundo de luna que estos cuatro matan a los personajes y los programas desaparecen,eric kyle stan y Kenny cumplen con la misión,despues 4 misiones. 1.Buscar a las victimas de cartoon network 2.Ir a Europa y hacerse socios con pahe y sebastian 3.Junto con pahe y sebastian deben atacar animes 4.Poder matar a los socios de las tres series mas hasta cumplirlas;hasta que finalmente logran su objetivo(matar a gumball Darwin finn jake mordecai y rigby),estos se encuentran con los estudiantes de elmore,que estos los ayuda a salvar la vida a forasteros ,pero después estos los traicionan para irse a ser exitosos pero Eric kyle sytan y Kenny los encarcelan y terminan en la carceL. Al regresar a colorado se encuentran con Derek Morgan quien los lleva hacia la ciudad de Vancouver canada donde intentan detener a los personajes(ya perdidos en la droga hasta la familia),mientras los picapiedras los mármol y los supersónicos van hacia la gran nave de las princesas hasta llegar a su territorio,un momento que son(princesa slime)somos nosotros(Pedro)ahhhh, se que son sus putas familias(princesa fantasma)por que no se van a putear(princesa grumoso)no queremos pendejas(cometin)por tan solo venimos a librarnos de sus putos pechos de mierda(pebbles)oh si¿hablan de mi fuerte pecho?(princesa grumoso)no imbécil habla de nuestros senos(princesa flama)no nos importa un pepino(pebbles)bueno pero si esto(princesa salvaje)listo(super sónico)comienza una pelea de armas donde estos(pedro y super)las matan,¿por que cambiaron si eramos mejores amigos?(Cometin)es que la gloria,el poder,la fama nos volvieron locas(princesa trapo)quisiera un nuevo pecho y pegamento en el trasero(princesa grumoso)pero ahh(bam bam bam mármol)ahh(princesa desayuno)muerte(princesa anciana)ijijijijiji(lucero)ahhhh(todas las princesas)mueren todas ,maldita sea(lucero,cometin,bam bam bam y pebbles)por fin están muertas(pedro)se acabaron todas estas estupideces(super)ellas,los soldados,los reinos y todas estas maricadas estarán en el infierno(betty)pero viene mickey mouse siendo el quien los había engañado con lo soldados y las princesas,estos con furia le pegan y se escapa este.Mientras Eric ,kyle stan y Kenny van con las naves de rebeldes de star wars y vienen hacia los personajes de gumball hora de aventura y un show mas,los encuentran,''oigan putos(cartman)'¿que?,son los niños que matamos''(mordecai)crei que estaban muertos(benson)no solo estabamos desmayados(kyle)caramba,¿pero como?(nicole)si todas sus pendejadas se han acabado(stan)pues no porque ya penny me traiciono y ahora estoy para beber agua(gumball)cierto(darwin)idiotas,nos hicieron un tour por las ciudades solo para matarnos(Cartman)si,¿y que?(familia watterson)bueno,pero todas sus maricadas,ellos,ellas ustedes y toda esa basura de mierda estara hecho pure(stan)Idiotas,ahora lo pagaran(kenny con la capucha),''bueno nosotros tambien hijos de perra(musculoso)pero queremos esto(gumball)la familia watterson se toma un liquido quimico y se combierten en un super wattterson mientras que finn y jake se comvierten en super perro plateado mientras que mordecai y rigby se comvierten en super pato con los patos bebes,musculoso se comvierte con fantasmind en super fantasma benson en super furia excepto skips y papaleta tampoco.Comenzando una pelea contra estos con la cancion de sonic que no me acuerdo de la cancion hasta matarlos definitivamente.Hay,caraja me voy al diablo(anahis)igual yo(gumball)oh demonios ,mi esposa con otro hombre(jake)Dios sangre sangre quiero morir(rigby)ahhhh cj(mordecai)ahhhh penny(gumball)aaahhhhhhh aylin(rigby)¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dios!!!!!!(Todos)Y saben quien muere con escrúspulos en el pecho?,mi mami(musculoso)ahhh ''(finn y jake)''mueren todos y kenne los toca,''estan muertos(kenny)por fin estan muertos(cartman)se acabo toda esta maricada(kyle)ya no habra mas joda(stan)pero vienen mentita los del inframundo y los señores robinson,¿que?(cartman)¿ustedes?(stan)jajajajajaj gracias por matarlos(margaret robinson)no por mi(cartman)callate cartman son malos(kyle)hijos de su puta madre joder,vayanse al carajo que ya estan muertos esos bastardos y ya tengo mi victoria(thomas)jajajajajaj,significa que ustedes los putos y todas estas maricadas fueron ustedes,¿no?(cartman)si pero ustedes son hijos de puta y ya tengo mi biblia negra(mentita)¡jodete!(kyle)pues tomen su mierda,no necesitare de tu puto culo de mierda,y en fin las putas princesas estan muertas que me arte de ser siervo de la dulce princesa que y murio que bueno que no vivira mas y todas las princesas estan muertas jajajajajajkjajakjakjakj(mentita)bueno oigan miren un videojuego(cartman)donde(muerte)me engañaste ridiculo(muerte)lo pagaras(habitante del inframundo)queman todo todo y todo y se van ,kyle stan eric y kenny logran salvin salvados por los senos de margarita aylin cj y starla y escapan de la ciudad planeta y regresan a south park,finalmente cartman,kyle stan y kenny logran tener la recompensa con cartoon network,estos logran una victoria.terminando el episodio. Mientras tanto butters,craig,wendy,bebe,nicole,token,timmy y los demas vuelven otra vez a las dimensiones de we bare bears,steven universe,breadwinners ,my little ponny,y harvey breaks donde forma una controversia mas alta Categoría:Entradas